


In the middle of the night

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam is a Good Friend, M/M, Mentions Of Feelings, Mentions of Nightmares, Neglectful Parents, Wounds, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Liam wakes up to someone banging on his front door one night, and is surprised to find Corey wounded and covered in blood. He takes him in, and the truth, about what happened, and about their feelings for each other, come out.





	In the middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this shortly after Second in Command, as an attempt to fix the...weird way that went. This is supposed to be fluffy, but i'm afraid it didnt go that way.

The pounding on the door was what woke Liam up, his heart pounding. The house was silent, his parents out on vacation for the next week. It was an odd feeling, being home alone. But he found it relaxing, a sense of calm settling over him that he never knew he had missed.

He threw the covers off of him, standing and making his way out of his room and down the stairs. The pounding sounded again, louder and more insistent this time. Almost like the person on the other side of the door was desperate. He quickened his pace, stopping outside the door and having a look through the peephole.

Corey was standing on the other side,a frightened expression on his face. He looked tired, like he'd been running for hours. And he clutched his stomach in a way that had Liam's own plummeting.

He opened the door, and Corey flung himself into Liam's arms, sobs racking his body. Liam's arms came up to wrap around Corey's torso, but he flinched away from the contact, pressing his stomach against Liam's. It was wet, sticky and warm, and Liam felt his mouth run dry. This wasnt good.

"Corey... Corey, what's wrong?" Liam asked, pulling the smaller boy further into the entry way and closing the door behind him. Corey buried his face into Liam's neck, tears wetting the bare skin. Liam brought his hand up, gripping the back of Corey's neck in a comforting grip, before he began pulling on the chimera's pain.

It was... immense. Almost like he'd been in pain for hours. The black lines ran down his arm, up his shoulder and throat, covering half his face in a mask of black vines. He drew on the pain for as long as he could, before it became almost too much, black clouding the edges of his vision. Corey's sobs had died down slightly the more pain he drew, and he took a deep, shuddering breath when Liam removed his hand.

"Corey..." Liam said again, voice rough. He pulled the chimera into the lounge, sitting him down on the couch. "What happened?"

Corey pulled back, and Liam was finally able to see Corey's torso. His shirt was shredded, a mix of bullet holes and claw marks. The skin beneath was red with blood, glistening in the dim light of the room. He hesitantly brought a hand up, brushing his fingers along the smooth muscle. It was warm, but there was no evidence of what had caused the immense pain Liam had just drawn from him.

"I... i dont know" Corey said, voice wavering. "I... i woke up, in pain. I... i think i was the one to do these." He pointed to the slashes in his shirt, torn and bloody. "But... my parents were home. They must have thought there was some kind of animal, or something. Cause the next thing i know, my... my..."

He let out another sob, burying his face in Liam's neck once again. Liam moved his arms, circling them around Corey once again, thankful that he didnt flinch away from the contact. He pressed a soft kiss to the side of Corey's head, squeezing him gently.

"I thought you didnt have claws" Liam said softly, trying to take Corey's mind off of whatever his parents had done. His wolf desperately wanted to rip his parents to shreds, but it also knew that it was the last thing Corey needed right now.

"I... i didnt either" Corey said, pulling back, staying in the comforting circle of Liam's arms. "I... i thought i could only turn invisible."

"It seems like that isnt the case" Liam said, smiling softly.

There was a pause between them, before Liam spoke again. "Can i see them?"

"What?" Corey asked, a stunned look on his face.

"Can i see them?" Liam repeated. "Your claws, i mean."

"You... you want to see my claws?" Corey said dumbly. He shook his head softly. "I wouldnt know the first thing about letting them out."

"It's easy" Liam said, raising up a hand. He balled it into a fist, before quickly opening his hand. His fingers were splayed out, a claw prominently displayed on the tip of each. "You just need to concentrate. Think of it like Wolverine. No, wait... Sabertooth, actually. How he has claws as well, like mine. It hurts a little the first few times, but you get used to it."

Corey nodded, raising up his right hand. He balled it into a fist, flicking his fingers out.

Nothing happened.

He did it again, and again nothing happened.

He repeated it a few more times, but each time nothing happened. He groaned, punching the back of the couch behind him.

"This isnt getting me anywhere" Corey said with a growl. He clambered off the couch, and out of Liam's lap, standing there awkwardly. "Um... thanks for helping. With the... the pain, and all. I'm just gonna..." he let the sentence drift off as he pointed to the door, shuffling off to the side.

Liam was on his feet in a moment, gripping Corey's wrist in a tight hold. Almost immediately, Corey spun around, and Liam caught the other arm moments before it connected with his face.

He stared, unable to help himself. For each finger was tipped with a long, thin, yet still deadly claw.

He loosened his hold on Corey, and the chimera stepped back, a look of horror on his face. He went to move again, before Liam shouted "Wait."

Corey froze, turning back to face Liam.

"Please, dont... dont go" Liam said softly.

"Why?" Corey asked, his voice hollow. "You saw that, didnt you? I almost tore your face off."

"But you didnt" Liam said vehemently, shaking his head. "And please, i dont want you going back home."

Corey stiffened. "And why is that?"

Liam sighed, moving to stand in front of Corey. He brought his hands up, hovering just over Corey's arms, but not daring to touch him. "I know you dont like it there" Liam said softly, staring intently into Corey's eyes. "And if what you just said is anything to go by..." He trailed off, not knowing if he was overstepping his bounds.

"What, Liam?" Corey asked, and Liam could smell the uncertainty wafting off him.

Liam took a deep breath, letting it out again before he spoke. "Who.... who shot you, Corey?"

The scent of uncertainty grew stronger, his heart beat rising.

"It... it was my dad" Corey said softly, tearing his eyes away from Liam's.

"He's not your father if he shot you" Liam said, voice hard. He ignored his instincts, wrapping his arms around Corey, and pulling him in for a tight hug.

Corey stiffened in his hold, but slowly relaxed. His own arms snaked around Liam's torso, squeezing him tightly.

"Thank you" he said, after a moment. "That... that means a lot, coming from you."

He pulled back, smiling slightly at Liam, before looking down. Liam's shirt was red with blood, slowly drying and sticking to his torso.

"Sorry about the mess. and the shirt" Corey said with a smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "I... didnt mean for that."

"It's okay" Liam said, waving it off. "I go through plenty of shirts because i get blood on them. It's nothing new."

He stepped back, stripping the shirt off. He bunched it up, holding it in one hand, before running a hand through the smattering of chest hair. His hand came back sticky and wet with blood, and he grimaced.

"I think i need a shower though" he looked up at Corey, frowning slightly. "Corey, are you okay?"

Corey shook his head, stopping himself, before nodding slowly. "Uh...no. um, i mean, yes. i mean..." he swallowed, and Liam couldnt help it as his eyes were drawn to the way Corey's adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"Would you, uh... would you like a shower first, Corey?" Liam said instead. He tried his best to push down the sudden thought of how good Corey would look all marked up with hickeys on his throat, but it was no good.

"Um, sure" Corey said, blushing slightly.

Liam smiled, holding a hand out for Corey. He took a hold of it, lacing their fingers together, as Liam began to lead him through the house, up the stairs and down the hall into his room.

"There's a shower there" Liam said, pointing to the door to his ensuite. "Leave your clothes on the floor, i'll get you something fresh to wear."

Corey nodded, and he seemed to hesitate in letting go of Liam's hand. But he did, before shuffling over to the ensuite and closing the door, letting out a soft "Thank you" as he did. The sound of clothes hitting the floor filled the silence, before Liam heard the squeak of the taps and the water began running.

Liam made his way out of his room and into the guest bathroom, washing the blood from his hands and disposing the bloodied shirt. With his hands cleaned, he made his way back to his room, shuffling around, finding a pair of sweats and a shirt he thought would fit on Corey.

He knocked lightly on the door to his bathroom, before cracking it open a bit.

“It’s just me Corey” Liam said, loud enough to be heard over the running water. “I’ve got some fresh clothes for you.”

“Thank you” Corey said softly.

Liam placed the fresh clothes on the counter, closing the door on his way out. He eyed the alarm clock on his bedside table, the first time since Corey had woken him. It was two in the morning, and Liam sighed. There was no way he was getting back to sleep soon, so he turned to the mess his room had become.

He sifted his way through piles of clothes, piling all the dirty clothes by the door, setting clean ones on his desk chair. Next was the books, lying in haphazard piles, and in odd places. He had a stack sitting on top of his PlayStation, four spread out on his bedside table, and one perched on top of his lamp. He picked them all up, placing them on his bookshelf, leaving them to be organised later.

He was in the middle of cleaning up the pile of DVD’s and video games in front of the TV when the door to his bathroom opened softly. He set down the cases in his hand as he turned, and he couldn’t help but gasp softly. His wolf perked up, as if scenting the air. Liam could tell it’s tail was wagging like mad.

“Liam, are you okay?” Corey asked softly, shuffling over to Liam on bare feet.

Liam opened his mouth to reply but found no words to help him. He couldn’t take his eyes off the way Corey’s hair was all rumpled and messy, still slightly damp, the way his shirt hung on him. _The way our shirt hangs on him_ his wolf supplied. It was a little too big on Corey’s slim frame, one shoulder peeking through the wide collar. The sweats hung low on his hips, bunching up around his ankles, almost tripping him over.

“Liam?” Corey asked again, a little louder this time.

Liam shook his head, focusing himself. Corey needed his attention, but not that way. Not yet, at least.

“How was your shower?” Liam asked, ignoring Corey’s questioning gaze. “You…you took a while.”

Corey nodded, smiling. “Yeah…sorry. I...it took a lot loner to wash off the blood than I thought it would.”

Liam cocked his head to the side, noticing the tiny blip in Corey’s heart beat that told him he was lying. He shook his head, smiling at the boy. He held his hand out to him. Corey took it hesitantly, before Liam brought the two of them over to his bed, sitting down and patting the comforter beside him. Corey sat down, awkwardly looking anywhere other than Liam.

“Corey, you know you can talk to me, right?” Liam said quietly.

Corey nodded, but remained silent. Liam remained silent, not wanting to break the tension, but knowing that if he did, Corey would not open up to him.

“I…I knew they didn’t like me” Corey said softly, shaking his head. Liam could see the hint of tears, the way Corey’s eyes glimmered. He brought a hand up, wiping them away before they fell. Corey froze for a moment, as if unused to such…intimate touch, before he took a shuddering breath and continued. “I wasn’t expecting him to just…pull a gun on me like that. What kind of father does that?”

Now the tears were falling, and Liam pulled Corey forward, wrapping his arms around Corey’s shoulders. He felt Corey relax slightly within his hold, before his arms were wrapping around Liam’s waist.

“You know what I think?” Liam asked softly, lips pressed to the top of Corey’s head.

Corey let out a low “hmm”, before Liam continued.

“I think you should stay here” Liam said. “You deserve to get out of there. I know mum and dad will be willing to let you stay. They did it for Theo before he and Mason started dating. They’ll let you stay here too.”

Corey lifted his head up, peering into Liam’s eyes.

“Why would you do that?” he asked, voice close to breaking.

Liam knew he was walking on a very thin line here. He sighed, before he spoke.

“I like you Corey…and it hurt to know you live with someone so…awful” Liam said softly, never once tearing his eyes from Corey’s. “You are just…such an amazing person, and I hate to see you living with such terrible people. You deserve to be happy…to be loved… and I want to help with that.”

Corey stared at him for a moment longer, nodding his head. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

“Do you… do you wanna know why I took longer than I had to in the shower?” Corey asked. Liam nodded hesitantly. “I…I couldn’t stop reusing your body wash.”

Liam chuckled, before it quickly turned into full on laughter. Corey ducked his head, burying his face in Liam’s chest as he continued to laugh. Liam wiped away a few tears of laughter as it died down, grabbing Corey by the shoulders. But when he tried to pull him away to look at him, Corey wrapped his arms around Liam’s chest, gripping tightly.

“Corey…Corey, why did you keep reusing my body wash?” Liam asked, a hint of the laughter in his voice.

“I…I don’t know how to explain it” Corey said quietly. “It smelt like you…or, you smelt like it. I don’t know. I just…realised it smelt like you and couldn’t help but keep using it.”

Liam sniffed the air, burying his nose in Corey’s hair and taking a deep whiff. He growled, and his wolfed yipped. Corey squeaked, and Liam couldn’t help but chuckle again.

“You were scent marking yourself” Liam said quietly, still chuckling. “You…covered yourself in something you recognised I smelt like…and covered yourself in it.”

“I…uh…I suppose I did” Corey said, nodding his head. He let go of Liam, letting the wolf pull him away so he could look at him. “You…you aren’t mad, are you?”

Liam looked at Corey, shocked. “No, I am not mad…Corey, I love it” Liam said.

“You…do?” Corey asked, a perplexed look on his face.

Liam nodded, a manic grin on his face. “Corey… I…I wanted to tell you sooner, but…I couldn’t think of how. But I think now is fine.” He paused, taking a deep breath. “Corey, I like you. Really like you. My wolf like you too… You deserve the world, and to be loved and cared for. I…I want to take you out on dates, go to college with you, be your boyfriend. You deserve nothing but good things…and I want to be the one to give them to you.”

Liam waited with bated breath, waiting…hoping that Corey said something.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Corey asked. “Mason and I stopped dating a year ago…why did you wait?”

“I didn’t know if you felt the same” Liam said softly, eyes downcast. “You were with Mason, and then all of a sudden you weren’t, and I just… I didn’t know what to do. So, I waited, hoping you would act first.”

“That…is the stupidest thing I’ve heard you say” Corey said with a laugh. Liam blushed, shrugging his shoulders. “But…I can’t judge you. I was waiting for you to say something first, too. So, we’re both at fault.”

Liam chuckled lightly, shaking his head. “Yeah…we definitely are.”

A comfortable silence fell between them, before Corey yawned widely, stretching his arms as he did so.

“I…think I need to go get some sleep” He said tiredly, stifling another yawn.

“I think you do” Liam said, stifling a yawn of his own. “You can sleep in my bed if you want. I’m sure you’ll…uh…enjoy my scent.”

“Shut up” Corey said, slapping Liam’s arm lightly

He crawled over to the middle of the bed, burrowing himself under the covers. He let out a content sigh, burying his nose in Liam’s pillow. Liam couldn’t help but smile at the site, as he climbed across the covers, getting beneath the covers himself.

He laughed softly as Corey moved closer to him. Liam wrapped his arms around Corey, embracing him.

“You’re so warm” Corey said, burying his face in Liam’s neck.

“And you’re so cold” Liam said, rubbing Corey’s back softly.

Corey hummed quietly, but said no more, soft snores and light breaths tickling the skin of Liam’s neck.

“Good night Corey” Liam said quietly, pressing a kiss to the side of the chimera’s head. “We’ll talk more in the morning.”


End file.
